True Secrets
by Heavenstar3
Summary: Jubilee comes home with a secret that will change the lives of the X-Men. Sort of a companion story to my other fanfic, True Feelings. This is a LoganJubilee Romance. Don't like it too bad. Please R&R. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

True Secrets

~Heavenstar3

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, only just the ones I created.

Note:

This is my second comic book fanfic. Kind of a companion story to my other fanfic 'True Feelings'. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

2nd Note:

' thoughts '

" regular speech "

*****************************************************

Chapter 1

It's a September morning in Westchester, New York. Fall just started, so the leaves on the trees have turned to beautiful shades of orange, red, and brown. There is a light cool breeze that sway the branches of the trees making it look like the trees are dancing.

A yellow taxi cab pulls up to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters also known as the X-Mansion. The home of the X-Men. The taxi cab driver gets out and pulls a few luggage out of the trunk. Then a young woman of twenty-five gets out of the cab and pays the driver.

"Here you go, keep the change."

"Thank you very much, Miss. You have a nice day," the driver said happily because this young lady gave him a $75 tip.

"You also, good-bye."

"Bye," and with that he got in his cab and left the property of Charles Xavier, leaving the young woman at the base of the steps of the mansion.

The young woman faced the home she had lived in when she was younger. She hasn't seen this place for over nine years. She left when she was just sixteen. Sick and tired of everybody leaving them instead.

The young woman just stared at the mansion afraid to go inside, afraid of what her so-called family would think of her. Nine years is a long time without visiting them. She, of course, kept in contact with them through e-mail, letters, and phone calls, but not face-to-face contact. No hugs or kisses, just words.

None of them knew she was coming today except for Professor Xavier and Dr. Henry McCoy. Not even him. She wondered how he was doing. She knew from what the others have written or told her, but she wanted to see for herself.

"Well, it's now or never," she told herself. Picked up her luggage and climbed the stairs. She was a little hesitant she ringed the doorbell.

After waiting for about a minute, a brown haired, green-eyed young woman, Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde also known as Shadowcat answered the door. "Can I help you?" She didn't recognize the young woman in front of her.

"Kitty, don't you recognize me?"

"Have we met?" Kitty studied the woman in front of her; she had raven colored hair with blue streaks, her eyes were like two big sapphires on her Chinese-American face. She then realized something and gasped, "Jubilee?"

"Yes, it's me," Jubilee smiled.

"Oh my God, Jubilee," Kitty ran towards her and gave her a sisterly hug.

Kitty didn't even recognize her. The once loud, teenage fashioned, walking big mouth is now a stunning beauty. Her child like face and body had melted away. When Kitty opened the door she first thought was this lady must be one of Remy's Victoria Secret models, but it turns out it wasn't.

"So you're glad to see me?" Jubilee hugged her backed, the pulled away to study her also. Kitty, like herself, has changed. She was still pretty, but she looked like she was tired. Her face held a certain worn out look. 'Must be all those years on missions and fighting the good fight,' Jubilee thought.

"Of course I'm glad, I'm just a little shocked to see you. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Kitty said and added quietly to herself, 'Shocked being an understatement'.

"Well I thought I'd surprise everybody."

"Ha, well they'll be surprised alright," Kitty said taking one of Jubilee's bags and heading inside.

"Well the Prof. and Hank know I was coming," Jubilee picked up her other bags and followed her inside.

"Well, they didn't tell any of us, that's for sure."

"Is anybody home, besides you?"

"The Professor is. Everybody else is in town. They should be back later on today."

There was a brief uncomfortable silence between the two females, until Jubilee broke it.

"It's good to see you again, Katherine."

"Yeah, it's good to see you again too, Jubilation. After all it has been nine years."

Jubilee kind of felt guilty about not visiting, but she didn't regret leaving. She just couldn't live the life she was living nine years ago and still remain sane, she had to get out.

There was another period of silence. "So you must be tired after your trip, why don't we put your luggage in your room and you could take a little nap," Kitty said.

"My room must be a mess with all the dust and stuff."

"No, actually a couple of days ago Dr. McCoy was cleaning it up. I asked him why he was doing it, but he just said it was Fall cleaning."

Jubilee chuckled. "Well I will take a little nap, but later. I want to talk to the Prof. first."

"Well, okay. I'll just take your bags up to your room. The Professor should be in his office."

"Thanks, Kitty."

"No prob," with that Kitty took Jubilee's bags and went up the stairs to put them in Jubilee's room.

Now alone in the living room, Jubilee looked around. 'Some things never change,' she thought while looking at everything in the exact same place she remembered nine years ago.

She then went down the hall that led to Professor Charles Xavier's office. She stood in front of his door, remembering the many times she had visited his office to be scolded at. Now she was visiting on another matter.

She knocked three times and heard a voice on the other side, "Come in, Jubilation."

When she entered everything was still the same even the bald man in the hover chair. Charles Xavier still looked the same, it was almost like he never aged since she left. That kind of shocked Jubilee.

Xavier was also shocked to see Jubilee. He knew she was coming and knew that she was the one that knocked, but he expected to see the same teenage girl in front of him. He never expected to see this stunning goddess that was now smiling at him.

"Hey Professor. Long time no see."

"Yes, Jubilation it has been a long time," studying his former student. 'She has truly grown,' he thought.

Jubilee couldn't control her excitement any longer. She ran toward the Professor and gave him a huge hug which he also returned.

******************************************************

~ One hour later ~

"So are you going to tell them?" Xavier asked.

"I will, but not now. I have to make him see me and see my true feelings for him, first."

"Jubilation, you have to tell them, but I will respect your decision in waiting."

"Thanks Prof. I could always count on you."

"Always Jubilation, always. And I will be here to support you all the way."

Jubilee leaned forward and gave the Professor another hug. "Thanks, Professor for everything."

"Don't worry Jubilation everything will turn out okay."

"I hope so. Well I'm gonna go up to my room and take a little nap before the others get here."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll call you when they arrive."

"Thanks, Professor," and Jubilee left his office and headed toward her room.

When she opened the door, it was like a time warp. Old band posters were on the wall, fashions of the eighties and nineties of a teenager were everywhere. She groaned when she looked at the clothing she used to wear as a kid.

"I can't believe I wore this," she said as she picked up her yellow jacket that she hasn't seen in nine years.

Now, the new Jubilee, wears all the latest fashions. She dresses sophisticatedly, but very sexy. Just like a model.

She shakes her head and walks over to the clean bad and lies down. 'I wonder what they'll say about me now that I am back.' Then she fell asleep, tired of exhaustion.

************************************************

So what do you think? Like it? What do you think Jubilee's secret is? Please Review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

True Secrets

–Heavenstar3

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters, only the ones I created.

Note:

I am so, so sorry I have not been able to update this chapter sooner. I have been really busy with school and life. I had my finals last week, so now school is finally over for me, until August. So I should be able to write more chapters for ALL of my stories soon. Thanks for being patient.

2nd Note:

" normal speech " & ' thoughts '

Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you like Jubilee, check out my other story in the Movies: X-Men Movie category called "X2 with Jubilee". Thanks. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 2

A few or so hours after Jubilee fell asleep, the others started to arrive.

"I told you, Hank, that I'm not interested in hearing about physics right now," Robert 'Bobby' Drake also known as Iceman said to his furry blue friend.

"As you wish Bobby, but it is fascinating how everyday life, especially lives like our own, revolve around physics," Dr. Henry McCoy known to them as Beast offered.

"Enough, Hank. Enough," Bobby sighed.

Behind them, the females of the group, Jean Grey-Summers, Ororo Monroe, Rogue, and Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock all giggled at the annoyed Bobby who was trying to escape his friend's lectures.

Behind the females were the other males of the group. Scott Summers, Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin, and Remy LeBeau all had amused faces on.

In front of all of them, heading towards the mansion door, ignoring all of them was the Wolverine, known to all as Logan. As always in a grumpy mood.

Once inside, he stopped right in front of the door, blocking the way for everyone to come in. Due to his hyperactive sense of smell, Logan smelled a familiar, but yet not so familiar scent.

"Hey Logan, ya gonna let us in, sugar, or are ya gonna let us stand here all day?" asked Rogue.

Logan didn't say anything, he only grunted and headed toward the kitchen for a beer.

Once everybody was inside, the Professor came out of his office. "My X-Men can I speak to all of you?"

"Sure, Professor," Scott answered for all of them.

Everybody went to sit down, wanting to know why Professor Xavier wanted to talk to them. Logan came in with a beer in hand and stood next to the fireplace.

Xavier really didn't know how to tell them that their firecracker was back, so he was just a little vague. "We have a visitor."

"What kind of visitor, Professor?" Scott asked.

"A friendly visitor. She is a friend not a foe," Xavier answered.

"She?" Both Bobby and Remy asked.

"Yes, she," said Kitty as she came down the stairs.

"So you have seen her?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, I was the first one who welcomed her back and I was quite surprised."

"Back?" Jean wondered.

"Who is this person, Professor?" Scott asked wondering why Xavier and Kitty couldn't just tell them.

During this whole conversation, the Professor was contacting Jubilee telepathically to wake up and come down because the others were back.

"Yes, Professor. Who is this girl?" Peter asked in his Russian accent.

"She's me," a voice came from up the stairs.

Everybody turned to see the owner of the voice except Logan. He didn't have to see her face to know who she was. 'I knew that scent smelled familiar,' Logan thought. 'It's my Jubilee.'

Jubilee began to climb down the stairs and when she was in full view there were gasps.

When she was in front of them, there was silence. Their mouths were hanging open and their eyes almost popped out of their heads.

Remy was the first to speak, "Petite?"

"I'm not so little anymore, but yeah, it's me."

Like Kitty and the Professor everybody was shocked at the appearance of their youngest X-Man. She was all grown up.

"Jubilee?" Jean wanted to be sure.

"Yeah Jean, it's me. Just grew up a little," Jubilee chuckled.

Then everybody ran towards her to give her a hug and welcome her back. The only person who didn't move was Logan.

'My God, look at her. She's beautiful. She looks like a model,' Logan thought looking at this stranger in front of him.

Jubilee hugged each and everyone of them and thanked them for welcoming her back home. She pulled away from Peter and looked at Logan. The man who brought her to the X-Men and the man that made her decision to leave.

"Hey, Wolvie."

'I haven't heard that in so long,' Logan thought. "Hey, kid," he said a little uncomfortably.

"Oh Logan, look at her, she is not a child anymore. She is a beautiful young woman," Ororo chided.

'Thanks 'Ro didn't know,' Logan sarcastically thought. "Sorry, force of habit."

There was an uncomfortable silence, until Jean asked Jubilee, "So how have you been, sweety."

"I've been okay. Just decided that it has been a long time since I've visited, so here I am," Jubilee nervously chuckled.

"Well we are sure glad your back Jubes. It has been boring here without you," Bobby excitedly said. Glad to have his prank buddy back.

"Thanks Bobby."

"So Jubilee, what have you been up to. I know what you wrote in your letters, but I want to hear it from you," Scott said.

"Well, okay. Why don't we sit down it's a long story," Jubilee told them. "Well first as you all now, I went to college a few months after I left, thanks to the Professor," she told them and then smiled at the Prof.

"I majored in physics to my surprise and got my masters degree. I was suppose to start my doctorate this semester, but I thought I should take a break," Jubilee concluded.

"Did you have a job? When you wrote, you didn't tell us if you had a job or not," Scott asked.

"Well, yes I did. I needed to eat and have clothes and stuff. I got a job as a model."

"A model?" Remy questioned.

"Yes and don't look so surprised LeBeau."

"I not surprised about you being a model, petite. Ya do have the body for it, just not the grace."

"Well hanging out with many models can change you."

"Don' I know," Remy smirked and then Rogue gave him a smack upside the head. "Wha'?"

"Shut up, Remy," Rogue hissed.

Jubilee laughed, "What I mean is, my roommates in college were all models, after awhile their skills in the modeling business sort of rubbed off on me. So at seventeen and a half, I went to a modeling agency and got a job on my first day. I modeled for a designer in Beverly Hills."

"What did you model?" Jean asked.

"Oh, you know the usual," Jubilee didn't want to say anymore.

"No, we don't," Logan finally spoke.

Jubilee looked at him with a somewhat angered look. She knew he just wanted her to say it, like to confirm if his fears were real or not. Logan was afraid what 'the usual' modeling stuff was, but had some idea. If she confirmed what he assumed then somebody was going to get hurt.

"Well at the beginning I did evening wear and day wear clothing. Then when I became older, I modeled swim suits and lingerie."

"Lingerie? Jubes you were an underwear model?" Bobby was shocked. His prank buddy was like those Victoria Secret models.

Nobody else heard Logan when he have a low growl except for Jubilee, who was looking at him. "Underwear wasn't my main thing, I did everything."

"You got pictures?" Bobby asked.

Everybody just stared at him and then there was silence until everybody hear a _snikt_ and then the attention left Bobby to Logan. Who was staring at Bobby like he wanted to kill him.

Bobby saw this and actually scooted away from Logan with fear. "Hey, I was just kidding," he laughed nervously.

"Yes, I do have pictures and no you may not see them," Jubilee answered.

Another uncomfortable silence began again.

"Well, our little Jubilee isn't so little anymore," Jean broke the silence.

"That's right," Jubilee smiled.

"Well, my X-Men, it is late, we can all catch up with Jubilation later," Xavier said.

"I would have to agree, it is quite late," Beast said, "even though I would like to listen to Jubilation's physics stories. I am quite tired."

"Yeah, we can catch up later. I'm going to be here for awhile," said Jubilee.

"How long are you staying for, Jubes?" Bobby asked.

"Why Bobby? Trying to get rid of me already," Jubilee teased.

"No. I was just wondering."

"I'm going to be staying for awhile, don't know when I'll be leaving, but it isn't any time soon."

"Good. We just got you back, it's not fair if you leave right away."

"Life's not fair, Bobby," she said very softly that nobody would have caught what she had said except for one.

"What?"

"Oh, I said, of course I'm not going to leave right away. I plan to stay for a long time."

Everybody was ecstatic to have their firecracker home and that she was staying for quite a long period of time. They all had big smiles on their faces except one, Logan.

He was happy his Jubes was back. He wanted to do cartwheels, he was so excited, but he was also hurt. He had feelings for her that he couldn't explain and would never admit. There was something different about her, not just how she had grown and matured, but something else. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Well good," Scott said, "Why don't we all go to bed and tomorrow morning we all will catch up."

"Sounds good to me," Jubilee said smiling.

"Okay. Good night, Jubilee," Scott and Jean both gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night."

Then everybody started to say good night, hug, kiss her, and left to go to their rooms.

Jubilee was left in the living room alone with only one person. Her Wolvie. She stared right into his eyes and kept it there for only a minute. She turned her head when she couldn't stand his stare anymore. She actually looked shy. "So..."

"Humph. So..."

"Well, I should go to bed too," Jubilee said nervously, biting her lower lip.

She headed towards the stairs, when Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her into a big bear hug. "I missed you, Jubes."

She gave a sigh of happiness, "I missed you too, Wolvie." Returning the hug.

"Why did you leave?"

She stiffened at his question and he could feel it. She pulled out of the hug and just looked at him with a blank face. 'Didn't he know? He was one of the main reasons I left.'

Logan just stared at the beautiful figure in front of him. Her eyes directly looking at him. 'I could just get lost in them. My God she is beautiful!!'

Jubilee saw his hand go up and gently cup her left cheek. She leaned towards it, closing her eyes to get the full affect. 'Oh how I missed you,' but then she remembered what she was suppose to do, so she opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Listen Wolvie, I'm kind of tired, so why don't we catch up later?"

Logan was hurt that she pulled away and that she didn't want to stay with him. "Okay Jubes. Good night."

"Night Wolvie." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left him standing alone in the common room.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

True Secrets

—Heavenstar3

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Note:

I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Life for me has been hectic. I thought since school was over I could write/type more chapters, but I was wrong. My outside school life took over and well let's just say life for me right now stinks.

Thank you to all of my reviewers and check out my other stories. Just click on my name and it will lead you to my bio and stories. Thanks. Read and Review!!!!!!!!

"_Indicates Speech_"

'_Indicates Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 3

It has been a week since Jubilee has arrived and she has been avoiding Logan. Not really ready to talk to him about why she left, where she went, why she came back. It was too much and too emotional, she couldn't talk to him just yet, but later tonight she was. They were going to have a conversation that would change both of their lives and relationships forever.

'Alright Jubilee. You are going to talk to him. Today. Don't be a chicken. It's Logan for goodness sake. You have known him like...forever. You can do this,' Jubilee thought to herself while pacing in her room. She stopped and sighed. "I can't do this," and flopped down on her bed.

She just laid there thinking about all she wanted to say to him, but didn't really have the guts to say it. Ever since she found out, she wanted to tell him, to confront him, to tell him how much she loved him. Mental pictures from her past entered her brain and that made up her mind.

"I'm gonna do it," she said to herself and with that headed down stairs.

* * *

It was a Saturday, so practically everybody was out doing something. Watching a movie, shopping, having some kind of romantic dinner (Scott and Jean), or something to occupy their time on this night.

Nobody was home except for Jubilee and Logan. 'Perfect. Now I can go and talk to him without being interrupted,' and headed towards the kitchen where she knew he was going to be.

When she entered, she saw him at the table reading a newspaper and a bottle of his favorite beer right in front of him. She almost lost her nerve. "Hey."

Logan looked up from his newspaper and looked at her. He grunted and turned back to his paper.

'Must still be mad at me for not speaking to him.' Jubilee went and sat across from him. "Wolvie, I want to talk."

He didn't even look at her when he answered, "Oh, now you want to talk."

"Please, Wolvie. You got to understand that this isn't easy for me. I wanted, before, to talk to you, but I couldn't."

He put his paper down, "And now you do?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe I'm not ready to talk to you."

"You are being childish."

He looked mad, but also hurt. "Childish? No, Jubes. Childish is what you have been doing for the past week. Not talking to me. Pretending that I wasn't in the room. Not even saying 'Good Morning' or 'Hello' nothing," he said and got up heading for the back door.

She got desperate. "Where are you going?"

"Out," still heading towards the door.

'No, I can't just let him go and leave me again. Not this time. It's now or never Jubes.' Jubilee quickly got out of her seat and grabbed Logan's arm. "No you're not."

He turned towards her with a questioning face, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Listen kid. I don't listen to anybody least of all you," he said at the same time he pulling his arm out of her grasp. He turned back around still heading towards the door.

He reached the door, had his hand on the door knob, ready to open the door, when Jubilee's words made him stop in his tracks. "I love you."

He didn't know if he heard her right or not, so he turned back to her. She was standing there, a few feet away from him with tears in her eyes. "What?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I love you," she repeated. She reopened her eyes and he could see the love in her eyes. He knew she was telling the truth, but didn't want to accept it. "I have loved you for so long."

He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything, "If you loved me, then why did you leave all those years ago?"

"Because...," was all she could say. Tears running down her face. She looked like she was about to collapse and she would have if Logan didn't rush to her and held her in his arms.

"Because why Jubes?" Logan asked. He voice more gentler than before.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the same love in them as he saw in her. "Because I got sick and tired of everybody leaving me, so I decided that it was my turn to leave."

Logan looked confused. He pulled back so he could see her face. "What?"

Jubilee pushed away from him and sat on the kitchen table. "I left because I got tired of people leaving me. Leaving me alone. I got so fed up, that I decided to leave instead." She didn't even look at him while explaining this.

Logan looked hurt. He came and stood right in front of her, lifting her chin so she could look at him. He looked into her watery eyes and knew he needed more of an explanation. "Explain."

"All of my life my loved ones, the people I care about, the people I call family has left me. Whether it is leaving this planet forever or just leaving town, state, country, my life, whatever; they just leave. Leaving me alone," she said and looked at him thinking that was a good enough explanation, but it wasn't. "First it was my parents, leaving me alone in this world when they were killed. Then it was my gang friends, when they found out I was a mutant. Then it was the United States, when they found out also I was a mutant. That basically kicked me off of there protection list. Then it was here, my teammates. Remy left for awhile. Bobby, Jean, Scott, the Professor, you." She looked straight into his eyes. "After Magneto took out your adamantium from your body, you left. You left me here alone." By this time she had tears in her eyes. "All I wanted to do was comfort you and I understood that you need time alone because I know it hurt, but you left. You were gone much longer than usual and when that third month past, I...I couldn't take it. I had so much hate inside of me. Hatred towards you, towards my parents, towards everybody. And I just wanted to get away and leave you guys for once."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Jubes left because of him. Him. Guilt started coming to him and he backed away from her.

Jubilee sensed his guilt and didn't want that. She didn't tell him all this so he could feel guilty. That was the past, this is now, and hopefully they could have a future. Together. She got off of the table and walked slowly towards him. "I didn't tell you this Wolvie to make you feel guilty. You were one of the reasons why I left, but also the main reason why I have returned."

"Why did you return, Jubes?" He asked finally finding his voice.

"To be with you. I finally realized that I love you more now than I did then."

"No, you don't Jubes. We can't be together."

Jubilee was pissed. "Why? Because of Jean!!! God, Logan." Using his first name for the first time. "Why do you always go for the women that are unattainable?!? She is married, Logan! Married to a great guy! I mean sure he can sometimes be a pain in the ass, but still a great guy!! Why do you go for the females who already have someone when the other single females are right in front of you? Waiting for you! I have waited for you to notice me for almost half of my life!! But your eyes always wander back to the unattainable Jean!!!" She wasn't finished with him yet, she just wanted to see if he could respond to any of her questions and to her sudden loud outburst.

She waited for Logan to say something, but he looked stunned and wasn't able to talk. 'Wow that's a first,' Jubilee thought. She waited for a few minutes, waiting for him to say something, but didn't. She just shook her head, "Why do I even bother?" and turned to leave.

Logan was still shocked at Jubilee's outburst. He couldn't say anything, but that didn't mean he couldn't think. 'Okay. She loves me. My friend, partner...loves me. She's right. Jean is married. Has been married for about five years now. Why can't I move on.' He kept staring at Jubilee's retreating form. 'I can't let her leave my life again. I need her. I want...her.' His mind made up, he moved for the first time since Jubilee's outburst and grabbed her arm before she could leave.

When he grabbed her arm and stopped her, Jubilee couldn't look at him. "What do you want Logan?" She was to embarrassed to even speak to me. 'This is great Jubes, make a complete fool of yourself.' She felt Logan grab her other arm and turn her towards him.

She still didn't look up. Logan just stood there with his hands on both of her arms holding her close, looking at her. 'She's the one I want. I love her.' He lifted her stubborn chin up and said, "Don't leave."

She was confused and excited at the same time, but wanted to make sure she wasn't misinterpreting his words, "Why?"

He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Because you're right. I need to move on. I just have been a knucklehead and just didn't see it. The most beautiful and intelligent woman that ever graced my life standing in front of me."

Jubilee's tears was coming down by the buckets when she heard these words, but still couldn't believe it. "What?"

He laughed. "The woman in front of me, the woman I want to be with, the woman I love."

"You're just saying that," she said, trying to look away.

"No, I'm not," he argued, pulling her face so she would look at him. "I've known it for a long time, but couldn't admit it. Like you, I have loved you for a long time. Jean...Jean was an illusion. You are real. You are the one I want."

She couldn't believe it. The man she had loved for so long is actually in love with her. She felt like doing cartwheels and just shouting for joy, but again she had to make sure. "Really?"

"Let me prove it to you," he said. He leaned in and kissed her. Gently at first and then he pulled away.

Jubilee just froze when Logan kissed her. Her eyes still closed when he pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes.

Logan could see that her eyes were glazed over. They stood there, looking at each other until Jubilee reached out to touch his cheek. To make sure that this wasn't some sort of dream. "Care to prove that again," she said with a smile.

And he did throughout the night and into the early morning.

* * *

So what did you think? I have important news for my readers, on my bio page there is a homepage link that will bring you to my live journal. From now on I will post up information about my stories there (updates, new stories, contests, etc.). So why don't you check it out. Oh, please leave comments too. Thanks. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
